Sentimientos del Alma
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Eran esas sensaciones que los dejaban sin aliento, preguntándose como era posible que albergaran tantos sentimientos por una sola persona. Drabbles y One Shots de Kirito y Asuna.


Héroe.

El firmamento estrellado era una hermosa vista a lo largo y a lo ancho del 59vo Piso, sentía como sus cabellos oscuros se mecían libres al viento nocturno, impulsados por la brisa sutil tan serena que lo envolvía, con los ojos cerrados, se dejaba llevar por las corrientes de aire que sosegaban su alma, estimulándole una tranquila aura de seguridad en aquel mundo de muerte. Tan tranquilo, tan frágil.

Respiró profundo y desperezándose, se levantó del lugar que lo había acogido toda esa tarde, contempló el anochecer en su cumbre, las estrellas como pequeños puntos de luz que yacía diseminadas por todo el cielo nocturno, Kirito las observó, eran pequeñas vistas desde allí, y aun así, brillaban con la luz de cientos de soles, tan pequeñas, resplandecientes, como una pequeña gema de incalculable valor.

Sonrió para sí mismo, como pocas veces lo hacía, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos, dibujando en su mente una cabellera de fuego, y sin poderlo evitar se ruborizó un poco, ¿qué era lo que aquella odiosa Vice Comandante le había hecho?

En su desesperanza, se lo había confesado a su pelirrojo amigo, quien ante su ingrata sorpresa, había enseñado los dientes en alegría y murmurado algo de pelinegros antisociales enamorados, ganándose obviamente un golpe en la cabeza ante tal atrevimiento, no obstante, absurda afirmación le coloreó las mejillas en un dulce rojo, escapando de la vista de cualquiera que lo conociera.

Sin saber cómo, acabó allí, escondido de NPC's, gremios o solitarios, aunque dudaba bastante de que alguien lo estuviera buscando a él, aun así, la soledad era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos, sentía la brisa rozándole el rostro al punto de una suave caricia, dejándose llevar, y sin haberlo siquiera pensado, esas caricias suaves se habían convertido en un par de manos que lo arropaban en un suave abrazo, y la reminiscencia que lo envolvía fue dibujando una hermosa cabellera de fuego, sobresaltado de sus propios pensamientos, abrió los ojos, del plateado matiz de la luna, asustados ante tal revelación, ¿Qué sucedía con él?

Entonces, fue imposible no evocarla, la recordaba claramente, los hermosos orbes castaños, el embelesado rostro de niña traviesa sonriéndole, de esa manera suya, sólo a él. Sintió su ritmo acelerarse, y las manos temblarle ante una desconocida emoción que lo sumía en un universo de sentimientos totalmente extraños para él, ¿aquella odiosa niña engreída era la que ocasionaba estos desastres en él?

Empezando a andar, se vio conducido en los recuerdos de aquella tarde en la que por primera vez en ese juego de la muerte, había experimentado "esa" sensación. Y con la voluntad firme en sus ojos de plata se vio a sí mismo en el lugar donde todo había empezado.

Todo seguía exactamente igual, la brisa meciendo las copas de los árboles en la suave noche, las estrellas bailando en el firmamento nocturno, todo, en lo absoluto le recordaba a ella, el viento rozándolo, la silenciosa canción de las estrellas iluminando sus pasos, todo completamente lo llenaba de esa conmoción tan anómala.

Ella era tan distinta a todo lo que había visto en SAO, su rudo carácter en pos de su deber como segunda al mando, toda una responsabilidad, al cargo de muchos más jugadores en cuyas manos estaba detener esta locura de juego, ella era una heroína.

Y, por un instante, se sintió pequeño, muy pequeño, en comparación con aquella niña engreída que ya no la resultaba tan engreída como pensaba. Una sonrisa irónica cruzó fugaz en su rostro, a fin de cuentas, él único engreído desde el comienzo había sido…

—Aunque quisiera que esto fuera real, definitivamente no lo merezco…

Pensó en Sachi y sus amigos, mientras una traicionera lágrima surcaba su rostro, aterrizando en el suelo bajo sus pies, y el familiar dolor lo sumió en la más oscura tristeza, una vez más.

Se sintió repulsivo, traidor y a la vez un completo inútil, no tenía derecho de nada de lo que aquella mujer representaba, en lo absoluto.

— ¿No mereces qué?... Kirito-kun…

Sobresaltándose a la médula al sentirse descubierto, giró lentamente el rostro rezándole a todos los dioses que pudieran existir en aquel juego-dándose cuenta al mismo de tan bizarro y estúpido pensamiento-esperando realmente no encontrarse con esa persona, de entre todas las miles de personas, no ella…

Y como si fuera el remate de un mal chiste, ahí estaba ella…

Asuna, la Vice Comandante de los Knights Of Blood, la odiosa niña engreída que no resultaba ser tan engreída como él pensaba, contemplándole desde la distancia con la curiosidad plantada en sus hermosos ojos pardos, sintiendo su ritmo acelerarse con cada paso que la pelirroja daba, y sin poder evitarlo terminó bajo el árbol que había grabado en fuego la historia de aquellos dos, mientras los recuerdos de aquel atardecer lo sumían completamente, ella llegó hasta él.

— ¿Aún lo recuerdas Kirito-kun? Aquí fue donde dejé de verte como un idiota.

—Uh, si, su-supongo que sí.

Sin ver cuándo ni dónde, se había visto arrastrado por la magia que era toda ella, antes de poder evitarlo, se hallaba sentado apoyándose en aquel árbol, y, justo a su lado, la dulce pelirroja se hallaba en la misma posición, sonriéndole de "esa" manera, sacudiéndole el alma, respiró profundo, y la fragancia exquisita de aquella niña embriagó sus sentidos, enloqueciéndolo de tal manera que no resistió el atrevimiento de cerrar los ojos mientras aspiraba el dulce perfume que la envolvía, tan dulce, tan conocido, tan prohibido.

En el silencioso cántico nocturno, "ese" sentimiento lo llenó, una vez más, aquella sensación que lo confundía a tal punto de desconocerse a sí mismo, esta vez. Aquella pequeña pelirroja estaba a su lado, tragando duro, supo que era ahora o nunca.

Verla allí, tan cerca de él pero irremediablemente tan lejana, lo estrujó duramente mientras se estrellaba contra la realidad tan fuerte que hasta los conocidos mareos luego de una conmoción lo embargaron, no obstante, se sintió decidido de cuestionarse de una vez por todas la razón de aquellas sensaciones.

—Asuna—ella giró el rostro encarándolo, viéndose inevitablemente intimidado por esos orbes de miel que lo observaban con una ligera curiosidad.

— ¿Qué pasa Kirito-kun, tienes algo que decirme?

De nuevo tragó duro, si tan sólo dejara de contemplarlo de esa manera tan enloquecedora mantendría un poco de la cordura que tan desesperadamente se escapaba de sus manos, dejándolo tan indefenso que se sintió completamente inofensivo frente a aquellos ojos, y aun así, se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a fallar, no volver a fallarse a sí mismo.

—Dime—respiró profundo y se armó de valor— ¿qué soy para ti en estos momentos?

Y el silencio. Aquel silencio abrumador que llenó el ambiente y tensó sus músculos a tal punto de sentirlos rígidos.

Y una pequeña luz en la oscuridad.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos se cristalizaron brevemente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas y reía leve, con el dorso de sus manos cubriéndole los labios, de pronto, ella dirigió su hermosa mirada hacia él que la observaba sintiendo su corazón inquieto, ella se acomodó bajo el árbol junto a él al tiempo que buscaba la mano del chico, entrelazándola con la suya mientras reposaba la cabeza en el hombro del chico que la observaba atónito como nunca en su vida.

—Eres Kirito-kun, mi héroe.

Y al terminar la frase, Kirito la sintió respirar suavemente, intuyendo que se hallaba dormida.

Procesó lentamente las palabras dichas por la niña que ya no era tan odiosa ni tan engreída, sintiendo su rostro arder en rojo al descubrir tal declaración de la pelirroja, sus manos temblando ante el descubrimiento, el escozor familiar una lágrima en el rostro, y la sonrisa idiota que adornaba su rostro en ese instante, tantas emociones enfrascabas a aquel diminuto agarre.

Contempló su mano enlazada a la de ella, uniéndola a él como nunca antes se había sentido cerca de otro ser humano, sin fuerzas para suavizar el agarre respiró profundo, mientras dejaba que se llevara el viento las palabras que no fueron dichas.

—Tú eres mi heroína Asuna, por salvarme de mí mismo.

El chico de oscuros cabellos y plateados ojos nunca supo que la sonrisa de la pequeña pelirroja junto a él se extendió como nunca antes en ese instante, y el susurro de una promesa quedó perdida en la brisa.

Y la melodía de las estrellas se detuvo, embelesadas ante el rítmico latido de dos corazones, unidos para siempre en una canción bajo el árbol que lo vio nacer.

Fin.

Buenas Noches/Tardes/Días.

Si han llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por leer, te agradezco de corazón a ti lector, por tomarte tu tiempo a leer lo que escribo, y espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como a mí al escribirlo.

Volver a mis raíces siempre es gratificante, y qué mejor que abrir este reto personal que con el escenario que me vio nacer como escritor en este fandom que adoro, con la pareja que más amo.

Haciendo un paréntesis, os informo de qué va este reto, básicamente son palaras o frases que estén relacionadas con el romance de Kirito y Asuna, que hayan sido claves en la trayectoria de su historia, o en su defecto alguna palabra o frase que les inspire un sentimiento o ese "algo" que se mueve entre vosotros cada vez que pensáis en el KiriAsu. Y digo que les inspire porque he dejado abierta la posta de que tú, lector, puedas dejarme si quieres claro, alguna palabrilla o frase que te emocione y quieras ver plasmada en una historia que bien puede ser un Drabble, una Viñeta o un One Shot. Hasta llegar al 14 de Febrero donde todo culminará, aunque quien sabe, tal vez lo alargue por todo el mes del amor, no es mala idea ¿no?

El objetivo es- _además de apachurrarles con Fluff, hey ¡Hola!_ \- además de llenar el fandom con más historias de Kirito y Asuna, escribir una historia junto a los lectores, porque sé que siempre hay alguien con una idea genial que le gustaría plasmarla en una historia o verla en una, además de convivir entre nosotros haciendo lo que más nos gusta, vivir el KiriAsu, ¿no es así?

Si algún escritor desea aportar su granito de arena uniéndose a este reto, será más que bienvenido, después de todo el objetivo es poder disfrutar de más historias de Kirito y Asuna, vivir su romance y enamorarnos cada vez más de lo que representa esta pareja, un amor sin límites a pesar de la distancia, a pesar del tiempo.

Y ¿por qué no? Ayudarles a mis queridos lectores a que se animen los que no lo han hecho y empiecen a crear sus propias historias, yo soy la evocación del dicho "El que lee mucho intentará algún día escribir" Años después aquí me tienen.

Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, por leer, y espero volver por aquí trayéndoles más historias mías. Y ya lo saben, nos leemos muy pronto, disfruten leyendo más historias, que la pasen bien y que viva el KiriAsu.

Atentamente.

Kirigaya-kun.


End file.
